


Harsh dream

by Eve_Requiem



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Requiem/pseuds/Eve_Requiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be harsh. But sometimes, dreams can be even more cruel. (Originally posted on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh dream

A dream.

In the dream, he was walking. Climbing a steep hill, to be exact. He was tired. He wanted to stop and rest, but he couldn't. Someone was pushing him from behind, forcing him to continue climbing. Curiosity made him turn in order to identify the person pushing him.

Niou.

Yagyuu stopped, and just stared at Niou. Niou, who was dead, was here.

Ah.

It is a dream, isn't it? Anything, anyone can appear in a dream, can't they?

Niou stared back at Yagyuu, his face expressionless. He continued to push, forcing Yagyuu to shift his feets forward against his will.

"I'm tired," Yagyuu said. "I want to take a rest."

Niou just shook his head, and continued to push. Unwillingly, Yagyuu continued to climb the hill.

They continued for a long time. After some time, Yagyuu started to walk on his own, though he did not notice. It was only when he had reached the top of the hill did he stop and turn around, wanting to talk to Niou, even this dream world.

Niou wasn't there behind him.

Startled, Yagyuu realised Niou was standing halfway up the hill, just standing there calmly, looking up at him. When he saw Yagyuu looking at him, he smiled gently and waved. Slowly, he starts to disappear. Yagyuu screams, and tries to scramble down, but he couldn't. An invisible wall, preventing him from turning back and from reaching Niou. Yagyuu pounded at the wall, screaming his lungs out, while watching Niou continue to fade away before his eyes. Finally, the last traces of Niou disappeared from sight.

Exhausted, Yagyuu fell to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes people only pass through your briefly, but the effects they leave on you lasts much longer. Sometimes they leave, and it hurts, but there really nothing you can do but to move on.
> 
> Well. Something like that.


End file.
